The Happy Life & The Happy Love
by I Cloud Strife
Summary: Cancelled. Story which starts at the end of Final Fantasy Advent Children - Sequel to FFAC - . Cloud is searching for the place he belongs to, with whom will he share it? Cloud / Tifa, in progress.
1. Victory & Prequel

Hey,

This is my first fanfic and I hope you will enjoy reading it.

Basically… there are some spoilers in it as I will start with the story at the end of Final Fantasy Advent Children, so if you haven't seen it yet (…) go ahead and watch it first (even though I edited the end a bit in the story to make it fit into my story. e.g. they fought Sephiroth in december). I hope I can write a fanfic with more than 10 chapters, as I have a few ideas. I am a big CloTi Fan as I love Tifa

Btw. Could be that my English sucks a bit as I am not a native speaker and writer :P

If you like my stories keep reading them..if not, then don't. I just have the feeling that I have to share.

Just to let you know what I was thinking when writing in italic:

_T__houghts, from Cloud_

_*T__houghts*, from Tifa_

_~T__houghts & talking~, from Aerith _

_/Thoughts & talking/, from Zack_

* * *

**Fanfic: Searching for Love**

**Chapter 1: Victory**

_*He did it, he defeated Sep__hiroth again…" _she thought happily watching down to the roof of the building the fight was on.

All of them, no…all "his" friends were standing in the control centre of the Shera, Cid's new airship.

"Like I said before, Spiko will do it and her' we go, he did it!" Barret was screamingly funny as if he knew Cloud would win this battle. Tifa just nodded with a small smile on her face which no one could see as she stood backwards in front of the crew.

They were proud, of course they were, he saved the world once again… and even more important – for her – he got back his self confidence he was searching for so long. _*Is he coming back, is the old Cloud coming back?* _she was wondering with hope.

Randomly she turned around and saw a pearl of water at the top of the room finding its way through it then she widened here eyes…_*You were here all the time and watched over us, weren't you? Thank you so much for all you've did* _she thought as the pearl of water dropped down to the floor of the room.

Suddenly something blew up on the roof of the building where he was fighting on and all she managed to do was screaming with a worried voice: "CLOOUUUUD!!". The rest of the crew was shocked and also didn't know what was going on, there were looking down and some of them were mumbling "Didn't he just won?"…"Hopefully nothing happened to him…"…"What is going on over there?"

---

2 minutes before on the roof of the building

_I did it; I saved the world__ from him, I saved… my friends…and…"my family". _I was thinking while enjoying this moment and lifted my head direction sky with closed eyes. _Thank you guys for letting me fight this fight by my own, I owe you something… I had to do this on my own as I -- _

Suddenly I felt a more and more growing pain in my chest, something was coming from behing. I was turning around pissed, searching for someone and saw Yazoo and Loz staring at me. _Seems like Yazoo the bastard just shot me with his freakin' gun._

"Your coming with us" he said with pain in his eyes, as if he is fighting against his death…"We will all play together" Loz threw in.

I squeezed the holder of my Buster Sword which I was still holding and attacked them with the last pickings of my power I could charge as I saw them glowing. _Are they… are they going to unleash the Materia? Will this… be my end? But…I promised "them" to come back… after this battle…_ Everything explodes and I couldn't see anything but white…

_~Look who we got here…~_ a familiar voice said to me but I couldn't recognize…

_Mother?!_ That was all I could think of.

_~Again, he is calling me mother again. Why is everyone calling me mother?~_ she said with a kindly voice.

_/Seems like he __thinks you are his mother, not that bad huh?/ _a second polite voice jumped into the small talk, also very familiar to me but… I can't recognize somehow. Suddenly the female started laughing _~Yes, but I think I don't have enough space for such a big boy here right now~_ she said as if she has something else for me to do.

_/You are lucky man, we won't __keep you here –it is not your time yet- , go back… Life starts now for you buddy/_ the laughing male voice said before I totally lost my consciousness.

--

_What is this feeling…what is happening, where am I?_ I was thinking while I suddenly woke up in the church I lived in the last months…resting on the geostigma healing water and being touched by children. _What happened? Where was I? Am I…back?! _" Whatever "back" meant, I didn't care that much…I stood up, still wondering what happened and looking around seeing an amount of people – and also my crew, my friends…Marlene, Danzel and…Tifa - around me. _Didn't I die? I thought… it's over…,but somehow I am back?! Why? And..-_

"Hey Cloud" I heard saying Nanaki my name what threw me out of my Thoughts, "There are still some children left who have the geostigma". I slowly nodded, still not getting what is going on and watched randomly at Danzel who obviously wasn't cured now. I shook my hand to him and signalled him with a nod to trust me so that he could jump into the water.

"Go, he won't hurt you" Tifa said to him with a smile on her face and a very polite voice. I was watching her and took him into the water, as soon as he stood in there I looked him into his eyes and said slowly "Everything is going to be ok, trust me". He just nodded and it seemed like he found a small smile which he gave me immediately. I put my hands together and grabbed some of the water so that I can dump it over him. A few seconds afterwards he was cured; then I looked to the entrance of the church …_That can't be..? Is this really Aerith and Zack? Did they… _I stared at them with not believing eyes, I had the feeling that I am dreaming…, yes… daydreaming. _Did they helped after the explosion?_

_~I never blamed you for what happened __in the past Cloud; you have to forgive yourself~ _she was saying happy while walking direction entrance to quit the church. _/Good Luck my friend, enjoy your life. You will be okay and you will have a fulfilled future/_ - Zack said, as if he knew what will happen with me…Then they were gone, back to the life stream... I still stared at the entrance, but looked at my crew randomly, Tifa had a big grin in her face and seemed being very proud of me. I just nodded and smiled back - _Thank you. I am not alone anymore, I never was, I had my friends…_

Seconds later I got out of the water and was heading direction crew. "We should get some sleep, I think you guys are tired after the battle against Bahamut…and also… thanks for letting me fight Sephiroth alone…"

"It was Tifa's decision" Barret called in immediately snorting. "We gave you 10 minutes, then we would have joined you" he added afterwards. I stared at her with my ocean blue glowing eyes as I finally said "Thank you Tifa". She nodded and gave me a huge smile.

"Let's go" was all I said afterwards as Danzel run to me "Where are you going?" he asked angrily. "Home … with you" I said short with a smile on my face, the angry face disappeared and it seemed like he was glad at that moment.

Everyone was leaving and went back home… and I was going with Danzel, Marlene and Tifa to the Seventh Heaven....


	2. Leaving

Here is the second chapter. Now I need some time to write more.

I will update anyway asap. Hope you enjoy it. Like I said, I am such a big Fan of Tifa and the CloTi Pairing that I have the feeling I need to share :)

Sorry for bad english though.. I would thank you for every help with it ^^.

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Leaving**

The next day I woke up in my room, it was already 11am _–_Mid of December already_- _, but I decided to continue resting in my bed. _Are the others already awake? I can't hear anything so umm… will she work in the bar today after such a hard day?_ After reaching the home yesterday everyone went to bed immediately, it was a hard day though so everyone needed to rest a bit so there were no chances for conservations.

Staring at the top of the room I was thinking about how close it was yesterday. _'Tell me what you love most and I will enjoy taking it away from you' huh, Sephiroth? It was almost close…Fortunately I could find some strength again somehow; I had to save everyone from you…now stay in my memories where you belong to and never come back. I am wondering if… _I stopped thinking the time my stomach was growling. _Seems like I need some food first…I am hungry as hell. _I got out of bed, put on my black shorts and went downstairs into the kitchen. She was standing next to the sink and washed some dishes which they used for breakfast. _I think she didn't notice me till now._ I stood still for like 30 seconds in front of the door and stared at here, _damn…she looks beautiful…like always...._ then finally I got in and she immediately turned around.

"Good morning, there is some breakfast left in the fridge, you just have to heat it up" she said with a happy voice. All I managed to say was "Good morning, thank you" without any emotions but a small smile. It is hard for me to show people some emotions though, I hope she understands. I just couldn't do it, I never learned it…

I took the food out of the fridge and heated it up in the microwave; afterwards I sat down at a randomly chosen table in the bar and started eating my breakfast which…Tifa cooked. A few minutes later, the time she finished up cleaning, she was heading to me and sat down right across me. She put her elbows down on the table, crossed her hands and put her chin onto them. She was smiling, I was wondering why? "You like it?" she asked a bit nervously. "Yeah it is great, thank you for preparing, I don't remember what time I ate something good like that" I said while looking at her with a happy voice. She was laughing and said "You could enjoy such breakfasts more often if you want". "I will remember" were the words I said to her satisfied. "Where are the kids" I was asking her interested as she answered me immediately with a smile on her face "they are playing upstairs in their room". So I continued eating…

_*I am happy he is home…now we can start all over again. Hopefully he will stay here…for ever. With the kids and with…yes, with me. I could have lost every one of you yesterday and now… we are all together, I am so happy that nobody di__-…No, I don't even have to think about it. We got a new chance and we have to make it better this time then before. I have such a nice feeling in my stomach when he is sitting next to me… smiling at me…looking at me with his wonderful ocean blue glowing eyes. I wonder what he is thinking about me, how does he feel about me? Umm… anyway… Thanks for being here Cloud*_

"Cloud I…" she started saying then suddenly the phone rang in Clouds room. "Excuse me, I should answer it" I said to her while seeing the disappointment in her eyes without knowing why.

_*The phone__… will he leave, again? Please Cloud… please…*_

I went upstairs to the phone and answered it:

"Cloud Strife Delivery Service, Cloud speaking, how I can help you?"

"Hello Cloud, how are you? Rufus speaking"

"What do you want?" I said without any emotions.

"I got a job for you; I hope you can help me out. I want you to deliver something…"

"I…I…" I was unable to answer as I promised "them" to stay.

"Come on, I will pay a good amount of Gil, the problem is –"

"I don't think I am going to do it Rufus" I interrupted him.

"I will repeat, the problem is that we don't have any delivery man left and is important for me, very important…"

_If it doesn't takes so long, maybe I can do it… so she won't be t__he only one who earns money in this house…, but is it really that important…seems like I have to leave immediately then. Also a good chance to just think about what I am going to do I the future…_

"What do you think, how long will it take to deliver and when should I start?" I asked seriously.

"Not more than 5 days I think, could be faster as you have the Fenrir. Hope you can start today though"

"Well, I am doing it…" I am answering still unsure and wondering if I am doing it right.

"Fine, see you then" Rufus said and hang up.

_I promised to stay… and now I am going to leave again for a few days, hopefully they understand…__I am sorry…_

I went downstairs… it was already 3pm…as I reached the front door I saw them; they were already waiting as if they knew that I will leave them… again. Of course they knew it, why should he call with somebody… the only possibility was that he got a new job.

_Hmpf, Marlene and Denzel__, seems like they came downstairs the time I was on the phone… I think they are mad at me… I can understand that, I am so sorry for that, but I have to go. I just need some time to think about my future…I don't know what Zack was talking about and this should be the best moment to find some time for such things, all problems are fixed, you all are save here and besides I can go and earn some money…Sorry…Tifa, does she look…angry? I am not sure but…somehow… she looks disappointed. Why? - Because I am leaving? It has to be this, but why is she disappointed? If it is because of me I can't look her into the eyes, it would make me feel sad…_

"You are leaving…again, aren't you?" she asked me with her eyes looking down to the floor, just like the kids.

"Ye..Yeah, I got a job from Rufus and he will pay me good for that one…" I said to her nervously.

"Is it really about the money or the job?" she asked angry with narrowed eyes.

I couldn't give her an answer considering this question… I just didn't say anything…all I found was "I am sor-" _I just need some time to find out what I want…just give me a few days._

"How long…? How long are you going to stay away from this house?" she interrupted and wanted to have an answer.

"Not more than 5 days, I will be back soon, promise" I said with an serious voice to show here that I wasn't joking

"You mean it Cloud?" she asked careful but didn't give me a chance to answer as she added "I am not going to wait for ever for you!" I wasn't sure, was she angry at me? Did she scream? What was it? And why did she say "for ever for _me_?"

"Yes, I'll be back. Bye all" and I left the house without waiting for them to answer me as I felt stupid leaving after giving them a promise to stay.

_Seems like the kids are really angry…they didn't say anything, sorry to all of you… again. I just don't know… I don't know what I am looking for._

Cloud prepared the Fenrir and drove away, unsettled if he will keep his promise and will be back in no more than 5 days. The time I drove away the kids headed up… the eyes were filled with water. How could he do that? He promised them to stay and again, he just disappeared. "Will he never change?" was all what came into Denzels mind at that time.

_*Cloud, don't you see that we need you here? Moreover…I need you here…please come back, soon. Keep your promise, you promised me to be there when I need you and now… I need you more than ever before. Be careful…* _Tifa fought against the water in her eyes …

"So kids, let's do something to get the day pass fast. Don't be sad, he will come back" she said to them with an encouraging voice and gave them a smile. Still she wasn't sure if she should believe her own words, but she had to. The kids just nodded and they closed the door of the seventh heaven…


	3. Meeting Zack

Sorry guys, university exams are killing my time :-(

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Zack**

I am heading direction Midgar, to Rufus. I want to accept the Delivery we spoke about at the telephone a few hours before. Still lost in my thoughts..

_What is this delivery about? Why he didn't tell me? Is it such an important thing or is he just kidding me?…Well, I am not sure what I should think about this, but I am sure about the part that I will have some time to… some time to think...what should I do with the kids, what should I do with… –her. Will I end alone again? I still don't get it, why is she waiting for "me"?_ Then I had a look on my clock.

_Umm, it is already 2:32am and I am still not there. I should rest somewhere and continue driving tomorrow as I am getting tired. I already drove nearly eleven hours without a break… so that should be the best solution._

I stopped directly in the savannah. I found a canyon with a little hideout where I could rest this night.

_Let's make a small fire here so that I can heat up my dinner…fortunately I got always some canned food with me._ A smile turned into my face._ It is an advantage to have such a big motorbike, I could always put some food into some places for the case I am doing a longer journey, just like this one. I know this canned food is not better than…the food in the seventh heaven but yeah, it achieved its purpose: It made me full. _

After eating I got the tent I always had with me out of Fenrir (of course) and decided to get some sleep. It was almost 3:15am and the night shouldn't be that long. As I was too lazy to build the tent up I just took the wrapping with the tent in it and used it as a pillow. The wrapping looked like a cylinder and therefore it should be ok… I wouldn't freeze in the savannah so I didn't need a cover I thought.

4 hours later, it is almost 08:00am.

I had a nice sleep till... suddenly… something woke me up, it was like I heard some voices?!

_/Wake up…/ _a voice was calling_._

Still tired I was mumbling some stuff nobody could understand as I didn't want to wake up, doesn't matter who wanted me to do so!

_/Wake up…Cloud/ _it was calling again.

_Please just give me a just few more minutes, I am soo…_And I started to mumble again some weird stuff.

_/Wake up…Cloud…it's me, Zack/ _the voice in my head said.

_Zack? Where? Where are you? _I jumped up immediately and searched him, but I couldn't see him. I was still tired, therefore a bit dizzy and didn't remember he was…gone.

_/I am dead, I am in the life stream, so you can't see me, you remember bonehead?/_ he was laughing at me, but I didn't care about it.

_Yeah… sorry…__I am tired you know..and I just- _I was interrupted.

_/Cloud, what are you doing_? _Why did you leave her again? You got any big problems? / _I could hear the ironic taste in his voice while asking the last question.

_It is just__; I don't know where I belong to...I am searching you know. What is my future? __Where__ will I spend my future? What shall I do…? There are so many things I can't answer, I need some time to find these answers, and also I got a new job so that I can earn some money…_

Zack was laughing. I never heard him laughing like that and the worst part about it, I didn't even know why he was laughing and then suddenly he said it: _/is it really about the money or the job, let me guess... you don't even know what it's about. Cloud, you really are an idiot/_

_Wha… What, but… I…what? _I didn't get it, _why are you saying that to me?_

_/You remember what I told you the day before yesterday? The time… you were about going to die? Me and Aerith decided for you to g__o back to make a certain persons life being fulfilled. I told you that your "Life starts now"/ _he let me remember about that.

_I…I remember. But, wh__at do you mean with the "certain person"? Who should that be? Why my life does start now? What should happen? Where will I spend my future? Can you tell me? _ I asked him.

_/Cloud. Look into your heart; __I am sure that this part of you already knows where you belong to. There is someone waiting for you…since for ever. Now…if you still don't get it, then you don't deserve it. Just believe, there is someone and yes, you know that person. Think about my words…my help ends here. I hope you will get it…soon. All the best with that my friend./ _He told me with a serious voice.

_Zack! You can't go__ just now, I don't get it!_ I screamed at him nervously.

_/Then I am sorry for you Clou__d, and you just don't deserve it…believe in yourself…/ _were his last words, then he was gone out of my head.I fell to my knees and was thinking, _what the hell does he wants from me?_

Then just suddenly I widened my eyes and was staring direction sky for a quite lot of time. _Was he talking about… about Tifa? Who else should it be? I mean, there is no other woman in my life... Does she really like me that much? Does she really want to have me around here? Well I don't know… All I can do is figure it out. I like her too, but I am not sure if there is more... I hurt her so often, I left so often… I made her cry so often, why does she still care about me? Or isn't it her he was talking about? Whom was Zack talking about? It has to be like that…_still unable to move. Abruptly I felt like leaving, I had to figure out, no… I had to try. I took my phone and called Rufus:

"Hello, my Name-" as I interrupted.

"Rufus?" I was quickly saying his name but then I heard the rest…

"is Rufus, at the moment I am not available. Please call later or leave a message. Thank you"

_I don't care whether it is important or not, I have to go…_

"Rufus I won't come, I have something else to do… I have to figure something out. Sorry." I left him as a message.

_It is nearly 11:00am now; if I am fast I can make it until 10:00pm or something... I am also wondering if she really is the person Zack was talking about and even more interesting, does she really like me? Didn't she hate me for all the stuff I did to her in the last years? ...._

I sat down on Fenrir, switched on my mobile which was usually switched off. A female voice immediately said:

"You have missed 56 calls and 19 voice messages"

I knew the most of them were from her…she always called me a lot; she always left some voice messages after calling. I never answered…

Then I started the engine drove direction seventh heaven, for them… and for her. I want to test it… I want to spend some time with her to think about everything. We will see what happens…_I hope I am doin' right and…was Zack right? ... Is she the person he meant? Does she really like me __that__ much? If not..._I stopped thinking and drove faster.


	4. Back Home

Hello guys, I found some time to continue... could also be that there are some grammar mistakes. But I will try to advance my english knowledge as soon as possible (hopefully).

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4****: Back Home**

Seventh Heaven, around 08:00pm, Cloud is – of course – not there.

Tifa, Denzel and Marlene are sitting in the living room. The bar is already closed so no one can come anymore to drink or eat something. They were alone, once more…an evening alone, without him. First they decided to watch a film but as it started to get boring more and more, they started playing parlour games which they found around the house. Fortunately the kids have holidays and don't have to go to the school; so she had at least some people around her.

Tifa tried to be happy so that the kids do not discover that she was sad indeed, as she missed something…or let me say, someone. Unfortunately she had very smart kids at home, it seemed like Marlene and Denzel are able to read every persons mind, including Tifa's - what she liked, but there were moments she wished the kids couldn't.

"Tiiiiiiiiiifa" Marlene suddenly said with big eyes staring at her. The game was interrupted.

"What's wrong Marlene? Are you tired? Do you want something to eat or to drink?" I asked her, but somehow I knew which question will come up next.

"Are…are you alright?" she asked me, Denzel beside her…their eyes were getting smaller and they lowered their heads direction floor. _*I knew this will come. Why do they feel everything? Am I that easy to read?* _I was wondering

"Umm…yeah, everything is ok. I am with you so it has to" they looked up again and I gave them a wink immediately. Indeed, I lied with that answer. I am not okay, and nothing is alright.

_*Sorry kids, I am with you, I should be happy but…there is a part missing inside of me. It's just… I don't know why. Why am I after this kind of man? Why am I caring for him? Is it because of our bond? Our bond we have since our childhood? Now...he is never there for us… and for me, he is always somewhere else… and the time he is here, he is here to leave again. He promised to stay, but left again… seems like I can't hold him here, will he never be happy with me and the kids? Can't we be a real family? That's all I want for so long…Is it because of __her__? Can't he forget and let the past be past? I cherish him so much, I ever did and I always will, is he blind or doesn't he want to see this? I feel so fulfilled when he is here … beside me. I can't get rid of him in my head and in my feelings. I just have to wait and, yes – I need hope. Still…I wish he were here with me tonight…to look at the strange glowing stars…like "that day".*_

Indeed, the night and the weather were strange. It was snowing somehow all the time, but still, they could look at the stars. How is that possible? Tifa headed direction window, the kids still wondering if everything is really alright. *_Why can I see the stars? It is snowing like it never did before as far as I remember and… where are the…, where are the clouds?* _this sentence reminded me of someone. *_Yeah… where are the "clouds"… *_

She smiled again for the kids, turned around and went to them to continue playing the game they just quit a few minutes ago.

It is 11:32pm now, Cloud sees the Seventh Heaven Bar getting bigger in front of him as he comes near, he is still driving but…

_There it is; I made it. It's is not that far away anymore, and it is late. Maybe they are sleeping…If so, I should let them sleep and rest. _

I turned off the Fenrir round about 200 metres in front of the Bar. I decided to push it the last metres. _Hopefully they won't hear me; I don't want to wake them up. _

I left the Fenrir in front of the bar; there shouldn't be any problems with rust. Then, I get out my keys for the house and slowly put it into the keyhole. I was lucky though it was not frozen; it was cold and snowing like we lived in the Ice Age.

I walked slowly inside, all lights seemed to be switched off. I didn't want to wake them up with my stamps while walking around so I was careful.

_Kitchen… nobody, Bar… nobody, Bath also nobody; before I go upstairs I will check the living room. I don't think they are sitting there at that time but…I will see. _

As I got near the door, I saw a weak light as the door was opened a bit. I opened the door slowly and walked into the room. _Here is nobody, why there is still light in here?_

Then I walked more into the room and saw, that Tifa and the kids were sleeping on the couch peacefully. Suddenly Danzel stood up, dizzy, and walked to a chair to continue his sleep there. _Huh, lucky. Fortunately he didn't see me as he is too tired. I hope he won't wake up again._

Then I looked back to the couch, I stared at her…_Are you really…Are you really that worried about me? Is it you Zack talked about?_ She was sleeping, indeed. She slept on her left side, Marlene under her right arm. She used the other hand as a pillow and her long hairs were all around her face. She didn't put on her pyjama; she was resting in her day outfit what was really not adapted with such kind of weather. She was dressed with a too big shirt and some short shorts. The kids were, definitely, dressed well than her. I had to smile on my lips as I saw the shirt, I recognized it. It was mine.

_Seems like it was a hard day if you even couldn't change your clothes and didn't go upstairs to sleep…_I was staring even more at her and lost my mind. _God, she is beautiful. Why I didn't see that before? Did I always ignore her? … Her beautiful dark hairs… so long… this perfect body... and she is sleeping there…so cute. _Then I was whispering so that nobody could understand except me: "Do you…do you really want me to stay…for ever?" I was wondering, still staring at her.

Then I regained my consciousness and decided to get out of the room, I wanted to let them sleep. If I would bring them upstairs they could wake up and that's what I didn't want.

_I am wondering if they await me here that early…_

I went back to the bar and decided to go outside. I was in for only 5 minutes but I felt like, I need some fresh air. It was bad weather outside but I didn't care. I went outside and sat down on the seat we have near the entrance.

_I am still not sure if I am doing right. Shall I leave again? I don't want her to be angry with me. Maybe I am not welcome that early. Maybe I should-_

I had to stop thinking as I noticed the door behind me was opening. _Who is that? Did I wake up somebody? Who's…_And then I saw it, it was her. I was sure that I woke her up somehow. She had a big smile on her face, still wearing the clothes she had on the time she slept, 3 minutes ago. _What's wrong with her beautiful brown eyes? Why are they wet? Is it too cold for her or…? _

She was standing there without saying anything…then she moved her head a little to the side, moving her right hand slowly and gently in front of her mouth and whispered softly: "Cloud…Cloud you're back". It was hard to understand and I really didn't understand anything. I was still shocked and looked at her, I didn't expect to talk to her that early as I saw her sleeping a few minutes ago and I didn't prepare anything – I don't know what to say, especially not when she asks why I am here.


	5. A wonderful night

So, I will keep on updating but it will take a while now...university exams are coming :D...

Hope you enjoy the story so far! :-)

Thanks btw. for the nice reviews...didn't expect that!

Here we go..

* * *

**Chapter 5****: A wonderful Night**

It was a cold, dark night, it was snowing and somehow there weren't any clouds. There was no real explanation, it seemed really…strange.

I was still sitting in front of the Seventh Heaven on a seat and looked at her, at Tifa. She looked really weak and breakable at this moment. Though she wasn't dressed well for such weather conditions she was moving towards me. My eyes were fixed on her as she came near, then she sat down with purpose. I stopped looking at her and lifted my head direction sky and behold it. She wasn't saying anything at the beginning; she was just sitting next to me…

Then anytime she started...

"Why are you back that early, Cloud?" she asked wondering.

"I…" I was stuttering. "I don't know". After this answer she was wondering even more.

"Did you already finish the delivery, what was it about?" she wanted to know.

"No, I didn't and I also don't know what it was about. I called Rufus that I won't do it and then-"she interrupted.

"…and then you came here, right?" she finished my sentence and was asking doubtfully.

"Umm…yeah…" I answered nervously. _God, I don't know what to say…_

_*Why is Cloud doing that? Why did he come back that early? Either he just didn't want to do the job or he came back because of…us? Hmpf, I should stop hoping for such a moment. I better don't ask him about that one.*_

After a short moment she just nodded without further questions why I came back, what seemed really strange in my eyes. Normally she wants to know everything and doesn't stop asking until she gets what she wants to have. The right answer. This time I just…I accepted her behaviour as I wanted to talk peacefully with her. If she has more questions, I will answer them as good as I can.

"It's strange…" she started to talk again, I looked at her as she continued "It's snowing…without clouds in the sky, it is so beautiful. We can see the stars". I just nodded and lifted up my head again direction sky.

"Don't you think you should go inside and get some clothes, you will get sick. I am fine, just be sure you will stay healthy, Tifa." I said to her with a small voice, almost whispering and looked back to her, straight into her eyes.

She just gave me a smile and said "I am fine Cloud, as long as I can stay here…with you." The last two words were spoken really quiet, but I managed to understand I hope. I was staring at her not knowing what I should answer to this.

_Did I understand that right? She is fine as long as she stays here with me? Am I dreaming? Seems like she really…somehow, she really wants me to stay? I feel so strange… I…I was never alone, were I? I always had her, Zack was right, there is someone waiting for me...this person was waiting for me for so long and this person will wait for me for ever, that's how it looks like. I feel so warm inside of me…what is that? Is this a feeling of security? Is this the feeling of being needed? She was always there for me, her whole life since I moved to Nibelheim…Is she the person I am looking for so long? I think-_

"Cloud, look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful today?" She interrupted my thoughts and got me out of my daydream. She was looking at the stars; again…

"Yes, they really are beautiful…this is indeed a strange night" I was telling her.

She nodded and continued: "You know…a few days ago, the day you fought Sephiroth. It was a day which made me die almost. First Denzel with geostigma…I couldn't bear it if he would di-… then I found out that you also had geostigma and in the end…I thought I lost you when the roofs blew up, it was such a big explosion, the whole building is a ruin now."

I didn't know – again – what I should answer, I looked at the ground thoughtfully and she followed my head with her eyes. I knew she was following my head sinking with her eyes without looking at her… I just felt it.

"I am so happy you are still alive Cloud" she whispered and smiled as I looked back up at her. "I don't know what I should do without you. I cherish you…I always did and always will."

She said softly. This time she looked down to the ground just like me before, her cheeks turned red a bit. I was still unable to answer; this was to fast for me. I was shocked from all the things she was telling me. I really didn't expect this.

After a few seconds, I finally found some words I could give her:

"Yeah Tifa… someone gave us a second chance that day and…we should take this chance and make the best out of it" I said to her with a smile in my face. She smiled back and nodded happily.

"Cloud…tell me, do you remember the promise you game me 7 years ago? If I ever need any help, my hero will come and save me? I need your help this time, Cloud… even more than ever. A part of me is missing…and I need this part to be happy … to be happy for ever" she said softly and nervously, still looking into my eyes. I stood up, turned to her and was staring into the wonderful brown eyes. "Of course I remember that promise, Tifa. And I will do everything to keep it. I will solve every Problem you have." I said to her with a gently voice (I didn't know that I can talk like this) and she was staring at me as if she didn't expect this answer, too.

I walked next to her, moved my left arm under her legs and my right arm was holding her back as I lifted her.

"We really should go inside; I won't let you get ill just because I wanted to go outside before. Also you look really tired so you should rest a bit." I said to her while I was still staring at her. Her face got red, she nodded slowly and then she suddenly lifted her right arm towards my face and softly touched my left cheek. "Thank you so much, Cloud" was all she managed to say with a very gentle voice.

_Thanks Zack, you were right…I am an idiot. The future,… the future I was searching for so long… was all the time…just freakin' next to me. _

As I walked inside with her in my arms I saw Marlene waiting in front of the door, who obviously couldn't believe what was going on.

"Cloud, why are you carrying Tifa?" she asked wondering.

"She is freezing and I want to bring her to bed now as she is very tired. It is already 12:43am, so I guess it is 'nappie' (cute form of taking a nap) time, she is nearly sleeping as you can see. Why are you awake anyway?" I asked her wondering.

She looked shy to the side and started stuttering "I…I woke up while Tifa stood up, she moved and I…" then I interrupted her.

"It is ok, go to bed now little girl." I put my hand on her head and stroke her hair. "We will see us tomorrow and play together or just go outside as long as we have snow" I said to her with a smile on my face.

"Promise?" was all she said afterwards.

"Promise" I confirmed with a wink.

Tifa seemed to be totally confused and dizzy (tired); as if she couldn't believe what I was saying.

_*He will stay__!? I hope longer than just one day…* _

She nodded to Marlene and right afterwards she looked back at my face smiling with tired eyes. Marlene woke up Denzel and both went immediately to their bedroom in the upper floor.

I carried Tifa upstairs and put her down into her bed. I put the cover over her and whispered "Good night and sweet dreams, beauty" without getting an answer as I noticed that she felt asleep in the last minutes. I touched her hands and she was cold like ice, therefore I decided to turn the heater higher and moreover I got a second cover from the lumber-room. I put this one also over here and wrapped her in it a bit, so that she won't freeze during the night. Then I made my way into my room, but before I went out of her door I stood still and mumbled: "Thank you my girl for caring about me all the time. I was stupid…, but now I will try to… live for the future and not for the past. I will be there for you and for the kids, for ever. I will keep my promise and from now on I will take care of you…you did so long for me, now it's my turn. You will be my first and my last woman I take care of…promise." Afterwards I left the room and headed into my room. I dropped myself down on my bed and started thinking…

_Umm… now I am sure, she wants me to stay here…__.__ I don't know what she wants from someone who hurt her so often in the past, but I will change now, for them…and for her – maybe all she needs is a good friend around her, an adult to talk with or she wants..._I changed my thoughts._ I know that this is the 'heaven' I belong to, … and I will spend a lot of time with them. It is strange, I feel so different when she is next to me, as if she changes my personality. I guess I can only be happy when I am around her… she gives me a purpose to live… Zack, Aerith, thanks for giving me that second chance, I will make the best out of it. I promise you guys. _

I set up the alarm for 7:00am, hoping that no one would be awake at that time… Tifa usually woke up at 8:00am to get dressed and the other stuff girls usually do, afterwards she making the breakfast before opening the bar at 9:00am (at least that is what she told me all the time, I am not sure if it's true though), so it should fit. After relaxing a few minutes I felt asleep.


	6. Preparing breakfast

So... here is chap 6. I already wrote chap 7, but I have to look over it once again, it is bigger than the other ones...

Reviews are welcome, hope you like it :-)

Again, sorry for any mistakes, I will try to improve my english! See you guys!

* * *

**Chapter 6****: Preparing breakfast**

The alarm was running, it was already 7:00am I didn't want to stand up as it was comfortably to lie down in a bed after such a long time. A soft pillow… soft cover and a really comfy mattress, what else could a person dream of?! Such a short night though I knew I had to stand up and in fact, those short nights are nothing special for me, they were a habit. I opened my eyes and instantly rubbed them with my hands to wash the tiredness away.

_Wow man, I almost forgot how good it is to sleep in a mattress_ I said to myself while yawning carefully as I didn't want to wake up the others. _I prefer this instead of the sleeping bag_ I thought with a huge smirk on my mouth. Then I turned my head to the left and saw the picture of us 4, everyone so happy, even her. I touched it and wandered over her with my fingertips…I stared at the picture for a few seconds and then finally I managed to get out of the bed after putting the picture back on the nightstand…

_What the heck?! Why I still have my clothes on? Seems like I was too tired to take them of before going to sleep… or I felt asleep with them while was captured in my thoughts. Okay well, it doesn't matter, I think I should go for a shower right now, otherwise they would kill me as I don't smell as fresh anymore… _I thought to myself and started to giggle a bit. I went out of my room and saw that the other doors were still looked, so it seemed like they were still sleeping. I headed to the bathroom in the floor and stopped right before it. _Really, I am not sure. Is it a good idea to take a shower here on the floor they are sleeping at? Maybe I should take the one downstairs; just to be sure…_I looked on my watch. _God damn it! It's already 7:13am. How should I take a shower and prepare a breakfast for them in only 47 minutes?! For her it wouldn't be a problem, but wow, I mean, I am … I can't cook! _I stood still for more 30 seconds while shocked, then I finally moved and I was in a hurry, indeed I was. I headed back to my bedroom to get some new clothes out of the board. I took some new socks, some new trousers, and yeah… I searched my favourite shirt which was white and had a cloudy wolf emblem on the back of it, unfortunately I couldn't find it. I was wondering and picked up a different one. Fast I went downstairs to the other bathroom we had in the house and rushed into the shower after dropping my clothes. _Damn, only 42 minutes left… and maybe her alarm isn't going properly, so she could even stand up at 7:50am or something. Ohh nooooo!!! I have to be faster! Maybe I can still do it, try it Cloud, just try it!!!_ I cheered up myself.

It was 7:28am when I got out of the bathroom, dressed with my new clothes. I headed into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for them, and while walking into it I had the first chance that day to look out of the window…

_Wow, seems like it was snowing the whole night. There is quite a lot of snow; I think this could be funny later on. _I thought with a smile, but it disappeared fast as I looked at the watch again. I didn't have time to think about later, I had to think about now and how to prepare breakfast for them.

_Okay, the fact is that I can't cook really well. So it has to be something simple but it also has to taste amazingly. So what shall I do? I have barely 30 minutes left if she won't stand up early… seems like I have to do some bacon with… toast, fried eggs and some vegetables. Hopefully they will like it…_

I took some bacon along some eggs and vegetables out of the fridge and placed them on the work desk in front of me. I put the bacon into a pan and let it burn it a bit, so it would be crispy. After getting it out of the smashed the eggshell carefully and put the egg into the pan, I made 6 so that everyone had at least one, but could take one more if they wanted. While the eggs were in the pan I put some toasts into the toaster to make them gold-brown, not too dark, it wouldn't taste. I took some tomatoes, some gooseberries and the lettuce to make a nice salad out of it. The toasts were ready so I got 4 plates and put 2 on each of them, afterwards I put the bacon on it and finally the fried eggs. The other toast of each plate was there to make a sandwich out of it. I took the plates and put them on the table, afterwards I got the silverware and placed it at it position.

_Phew, pretty close to 8:00am. Only 3 minutes left, but I did it and that is what matters. Hopefully they will like it… if not, I hope that they at least cherish it. _I found a grin on my face, than I looked shocked to the direction where the stairs were as I heard the alarm from above. I was waiting for them with a small smile on my lips, wondering what they would say.

Tifa woke up smashing the trigger of the alarm-clock. Almost 8:00am, she had to do the same things she did everyday… _*so let's get started*_ she said to herself still wrapped under the covers and getting into a sitting position. _*Umm… why is it that warm in here? – I never sweated like this before during the night… And why do I have 2 covers? I didn't go for a second one yesterday… I don't even remember how I came into my bed…* _Then just after one more second her eyes widened. … _*Cloud…*_ she mumbled softly with a smirk on her lips, not moving her body and enjoying this moment of happiness. _*Did you ever stop caring? You didn't… am I right?* _she thought. Then she got out of the covers and looked at the heater, it was adjusted to 4 out of 5, normally she used 1/5 if she used it at all. She couldn't help but smile. As she went to sleep with her clothes she was able to get out of her room immediately. The time she closed her door behind her, she looked to the door of Clouds bedroom. She wanted to go in there to thank him; she already touched the doorknob but couldn't open the door. _*He should rest, he needs some sleep….* _After a small sigh she went into the kids room to wake them up… _*Good morning Denzel, good morning Marlene, wake up, we should get ready. Would you two like to help me with breakfast? You can wake up Cloud afterwards* _She told them softly, while stroking through their hairs.

They just nodded and stood up immediately with some happy faces and said "Good morning Tifa". She took them by their hands and walked with them into the bathroom, helping them getting ready for the day. They reached widened eyes and started to talk:

"Hey Tifa, you are happy, aren't you?"

"Hum?" she wondered what Marlene was talking about and was lifting an eyebrow.

"Come on, you know what I am talking about!" she said with a smile.

-10 seconds silence, all of them staring at each other-

"What are you talking about Marlene?" she asked acting dumb.

"You know… _him_, he is here" Denzel suddenly answered and gave Tifa a wink.

Tifa blushed a bit and tried to answer "Well… I …oh, I think we should go downstairs finally to prepare the breakfast, I am hungry and you two too I think? And maybe he…" she was interrupted.

"You see Tifa? - We knew it! - , … let's go" The kids just smiled at her and gave her the reply with synchronic voices.

All three of them went downstairs and as soon as they reached the kitchen, their mouths were opening and the 'chins almost laying on the floor'…

After a few second of discomposure they managed to say something wit widened eyes and confused voices:

"CLOUD!?"


	7. Close together

**Chapter 7****: Close together**

I just grinned lightly and gave them a nod "Let's eat before it gets cold… I prepared something and I hope you will like it. You know, I am not the best cooker". After standing there 10 more seconds they got near the table and took disbelieving a seat.

"Why did you…" Tifa started carefully to get into a conversation as I interrupted her.

"I don't know, just had the feeling to do something good for you this morning. Now please eat and let me now how it is." I said to them with a small smirk on my mouth.

"Well…" she said and looked to the plate, taking the first bite right afterwards. "…that's quite good" she said with a happy face, the kids just nodded to confirm her statement.

My grin widened.

"Cloud..?" Marlene suddenly said after we all were finished with the breakfast, but still sitting at the table, "…what are we going to do today?"

Right afterwards Tifa looked at me with eyes full of expectations what I would answer.

"Umm…I thought we might get out and have some fun with the snow, we have a lot of it in front of the door, so why not making use of it?" I replied to Marlene and found a smile on Tifa's lips.

"Yaaaaaaaaay" Denzel and Marlene were screaming. They stood up and ran to the entry door to get out of the house immediately.

"Hey!", my words stopped them and they turned around to face me. "What do you think about dressing on some more clothes!? You should get upstairs and prepare yourself for the cold weather." They just nodded and went upstairs, leaving me and Tifa alone in the kitchen.

"I will do the dishes" she said with a smirk and immediately went to the wash-bowl with the dirty plates, not giving me a chance to reply. I stood up and walked right next to her a few seconds later "Let me help you Teef" I said while staring at her beauty.

"No it's okay Cloud, you prepared the breakfast and I will do the dishes. By the way, thank you. It was delicious though you prepared it" she finally looked at me and gave me a smile, then suddenly she looked confused into my eyes.

"What's up Cloud? Why are you staring at me like this?" she asked with a shy voice and a very cute mien.

"Ummm…, it's just…" _Damn, I can't tell her that I am lost in her beauty… I have to say something else… I need to improvise _"…you have something there…um… on your lips. I think it's something from the breakfast". She looked even more confused after that response and just managed to say "But…" as I touched her lips softly with my right thumb and stroke over them. Indeed she hadn't anything on her mouth so her confused look was justified. She immediately looked back to the wash-bowl to continue cleaning the dishes, while I noticed that she blushed. I wanted to get into a conversation again so I continued as if nothing had happened…

"By the way, how did you sleep last night?" I asked her without making a hint to the second cover and the turned on heater.

"Wh- What?" she stuttered nervously.

"Hum, I asked if you enjoyed your sleep last night", I gave her a smile this time.

"Well, it was quite nice, but actually… it was kind of hot" she said still looking to wash-bowl, then suddenly she stopped washing and looked straight into my eyes "I am wondering who gave me the second cover and turned on the heater" she said with a confused voice, acting dumb as if she knew who it was. I just blushed a bit on that answer and lost myself in her beautiful brown ones again…She looked back to the wash-bowl and finished cleaning with a smile on her face.

"Are you coming with us?" I finally asked her.

"Well, sure. If you want me too" she answered with a grin while giving me a wink.

"Of course I want to have you outside with us. So let's go and have some fun" I replied.

She headed direction stairs and said while walking "I am sure we will, Cloud".

"Tifa…?" she turned around and again looked at me, waiting for something. "Please dress on some thick clothes, I don't want you to get ill" I ordered her with a small voice.

She just smiled "Thanks Cloud" and headed upstairs.

_Oh man, that was close, what did I do there? I just touched her lips… bu__t at least she isn't angry, maybe she even liked it. Anyway… in a few minutes we will have some fun outside, I am glad she is co-…_then I noticed that the kids were staying in front of me, well prepared for the cold weather.

"Let's go Cloud!" both of them said.

"We will go in a few seconds, let's just wait for Tifa" I told them smiling.

Tifa was in her room, preparing herself for the cold weather and for the fun they will have outside.

_*What is happening today? First he was preparing breakfast…now he will go outside with us to have some fun and then he even acted strange in front of me. That isn't the Cloud I knew! Finally he found some time to spend with us…also he is acting totally different… so…providently. Actually I like it this way,… I really like it, but where will this run into?_ Then she softly touched her lips at that point Cloud stroked over them a few minutes ago_. Will he…? … Hopefully he will…* _She stopped thinking and found a big smile on her lips. A few seconds later she was prepared for the snow and went direction of her bedroom door.

She finally headed back downstairs to the entry-door where 'her family' was waiting for her.

I opened the door and let Tifa and the kids pass, I sighed quietly while looking after them and went also outside closing the door behind me. I did one footstep and immediately fell down to the floor looking up to the others embarrassed:

"Well... as you can see it is really icy, so be careful..." I said to them as if it was an advice. I had a small smile on my face felt really stupid at that moment.

Tifa looked at me with a grin and rolling eyes "Cloud, I just saw it, but thanks for the advice", the kids were laughing.

"Well... so let's have fun then" I said to them and stood up, Denzel stared at me and laughed even harder: "The fun already started Cloud!". I didn't feel better after these words; I just tried to be self-confident and gave them a grin.

"So what do you think about making a snowball fight?" I asked them challenging.

"That would be just amazing" Denzel replied and Marlene just nodded.

"Well, but we have to make fair teams...I will be in a team with Denzel, and Marlene will fight together with Cloud!" Tifa suddenly said and we all just nodded to show her that we agreed.

"Okay Marlene, so we can do this!"

"Do what Cloud?" she asked me with confused eyes.

"Well... it's okay, let's just start" I answered her with a wink. _Do what? Win this, what else... _

I prepared a snowball and the moment I looked up again I got an snowball straight into my face, after a few seconds standing there stunned I brushed the snow out of my face and looked at Tifa and Denzel, Tifa had a special grin on her face and I knew it was her.

"Cloud, don't forget to cover yourself!" she told me naughty and poke her tongue out at me.

"Well... that means revenge Tifa!" I replied without hesitation, she gulped at that comment.

"Hey Marlene, let's go after Tifa first, she deserves it and then we can go after Denzel!" I told her with a smirk, she smiled and nodded before looking at Tifa with serious eyes.

_What the...? She never looked like that before...well, let's see what happens..._

Right afterwards me and Marlene threw tons of snowballs against Tifa but she managed to block them all. Denzel looked really impressed from what just happened.

"That's all you can offer? – Then you will loose!" Tifa told us with a giggle.

"Not bad Tifa..." I told her with a smirk, seeing that her eyes were glowing, seems like she was happy. I really missed that expression in her face…I saw it so often the time we were children.

"That was impressive Tifa! How did you do that? Can you teach me that? Can you show me how to fight like you? I want to learn this!" Denzel suddenly added. Tifa looked at him confused.

"Sure Denzel, I can. But first let's win this!"

"Yes!" Denzel replied happily as Tifa will show him how to defend- and maybe even fight like her.

Tifa and Denzel prepared some snowballs and started throwing them at us; guarding Marlene I got so many snowballs into my face I couldn't even count them anymore, they threw them too fast.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!" I was trying to say something. Suddenly Tifa and Denzel stopped throwing at us and smirked.

"What do you want to say Cloud?" Tifa asked me innocently giggling.

I spit out some snow so that I could actually talk again. "Well... I said that we give up, you win" I told them laughing and giving Marlene a wink "We had no chance."

"That was your revenge, Cloud?" Tifa asked me with a giggle, I just gave her a happy smile.

"Kids..." Tifa said getting their attention "...you know what we could do now?"

They shook their heads waiting for the answer.

"We could make some snow angels!" she said and let herself fall down to the ground afterwards. She was laying there on the snow, but then I noticed that the kids suddenly looked first at themselves and then to me giggling.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Nothing Cloud!" they answered with one voice. _I don't trust you..._

Tifa started moving her legs and her arms forming an angel into the snow "See...? It's becoming an angel! Come on and help me!" she said happily. Suddenly I saw Marlene and Denzel preparing some snowballs.

"Yeah Tifa, we can see it! It looks great, we will make some too, but first..." they started laughing boldly. I looked at them confused (_What are they going to do?... Are they going to... OH NO!)_, Tifa was also lifting her head looking to their direction stunned as she widened her eyes and saw that both of them were ready to throw some snowballs at her.

_*Why are they going to throw snowballs at me, I can't even guard myself that fast, I need to stand up imme-* _her thoughts were interrupted as she got the first snowball into her face. Of course the kids weren't throwing hard at her, but it was definitely unfair. She heard the kids giggling while more and more snowballs flew into her direction. Finally she managed to put her hands in front of her head so that she could at least guard her face. She felt a lot of snowballs hitting her for a few seconds. Then suddenly they weren't hitting her anymore. She was slowly opening her eyes seeing Cloud bending over her, his hands to the left and right of her face, guarding her from the snowballs with his back.

"Stop it, it's enough!" I was said to the kids, seeing that Tifa stared into my eyes unable to say something. I was less than 20 centimetres apart from her face.

"Not yet, we just started!" they replied laughing loud.

"Cloud...?" Tifa said softly still staring into my eyes; I just gave her a smile and a wink.

"Don't worry, I got thi-"

Then I suddenly felt something heavy on my back, Denzel was laughing and I knew it was him who climbed onto my back to sit there.

"Denzel, what are you doing? Please go down now!" I ordered him, not that friendly anymore. I didn't get an answer, but I felt that he started moving... no, he started to jump on me while sitting.

"Denzel please...!" I begged him to stop it as I knew my hands wouldn't carry both of us any longer. Tifa still stared straight into my eyes, but I could see in her eyes that she was confused about what is going to happen...in the next second my hands resigned and I couldn't keep myself up anymore. _Oh my..._

I fell down... onto her.

"Uhhhh..." I gasped at the time our bodies hit together, my face was to the left of hers; I felt her hair, her ear and her warm cheek with the right side of my face. She also gasped, but I don't know why as I didn't see her face. I felt that Denzel went down giggling and I knew he and Marlene were standing right beside _us_. I wanted to stand up but I was stunned, just like her. Nobody just said one word. I was laying there... on her and she wasn't complaining or something.

_*What on earth...? He is so close to me! - Denzel and Marlene...that was what you wanted to do? Was that a plan of you or am I just lucky? Anyway... thank you... and now... this is my chance to clarify some things...*_

_Come on! I need to get up, I can't lie on her like an elephant, and maybe I even hurt her, what is wrong with me!? I have to...-_

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt something tightly gripping around my waist; it was like an embrace... just in a strange position. I knew that these hands couldn't be the hands of the kids so it had to be ..._her_! I felt that I was blushing hardly and I had to gasp for breath as I couldn't believe what is going on. Finally I found some (wrong) words:

"Tifa... I am... I am sorry! This was not my purpose!" I whispered softly. I didn't get an answer and was wondering what is going on. 10 seconds later I felt that she was turning her head and finally she replied with a soft voice "Cloud, ... thank you." and gave me a briefly kiss on my cheek. The kids couldn't see it from their position but they maybe saw that I was blushing even more. She suddenly removed her hands from me and I slowly got up; as soon as I could see into her eyes I was staring at them and I noticed that she also blushed hardly. As soon as I stood I gave her my hand to help her up, but none of us said anything. The time she stood I was still staring at her with confused eyes and she gave me a shy smile.

"Let's go inside..." I said to everyone with a quiet voice, they nodded and then we all moved inside.

"I ... I think I need to rest a bit. You will find me upstairs." I told them as soon as we were inside, looking at Tifa who smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

I turned around and headed upstairs while softly scratching the back of my head...


	8. Cloud slightly remembers

Hey guys, so here is the next chap. Really short one^^. I won't update that much the next weeks as I am going to write my exams during the next 4 weeks, but afterwards I will keep updating. I still have chapter 9 here, so I might update once in more or less 2 weeks. I'll see, maybe I will update more often during the next weeks... I feel like sharing xD. Hope you enjoy!

Btw. Thanks for the nice reviews, it made me glad that some of you like it :o)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cloud slightly remembers**

I entered my room, closed the door behind me, leaned with my back against it and gave a small sigh of unaccountability of what just happened. Still leaned against the door I sank to the floor and found myself sitting on the floor, not understanding the situation. My widened eyes stared into the nothingness.

_Why... did she just do that? Did she really kiss me on my cheek? She didn't do something like since that day,... the day I left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER. I...I... _warm tears were gliding down my face slowly..._can't believe this! Does she really love me? All I know at the moment is that I...since forever... , Tifa... I love you... _the tears were dropping faster and I was chattering..._I never had such an emotional release like that before... I feel so much better now, finally I remember how to feel, how to love...she revived the feelings which were hidden inside my heart for so long...the feeling I always had...for her. _

I wiped the tears away and slowly got up, smiling about what I just (FINALLY!) realized. I walked to the picture I had in my hands this morning and picked it up to see us 4 again. I wandered over them with the fingertips of my right hand like this morning and came to stop on Tifa.

_I am so sorry Tifa... I ... couldn't remember, I don't know what they did to me the time I got the Mako infusion..._

I tried to remember what happened on the day I was leaving. The day I left her, the day I regret right now.

_Come on Cloud!_ I tried to cheer me up. _Think harder, there has to be something! Just give me something back, I want to remember! _ I was totally concentrated but I got more and more depressed as I couldn't remember anything what happened on the day I left.

_I can't even remember the goodbye from her...was there any goodbye? _I was wondering. _There had to be one! She didn't just let me go to SOLDIER without saying anything, did she?_

Depressed I put back the picture on the table, I felt really bad about not knowing. Randomly I looked at the yellow flowers which were standing on the table right beside the picture. I stared at them for a few minutes..._These are... her favourite flowers... I ...gave ... I gave her ... a bouquet with these flowers the time I left Nibelheim! Yeah! ... So there was a goodbye, we were both standing at the train station... she had tears in her eyes and....she didn't want me to leave her..._

I tried to concentrate harder and sat down on my bed, I found some memories, so maybe I could find more?! Suddenly some pieces came together...she told me something before I left Nibelheim...

...

===///"Well Cloud..., don't ever forget..."

_What? Come on, I am so close! What did she tell me that day!? _I was searching my memories.

_~Think harder Cloud! You will remember!~_

_...Aerith?_ I asked myself with widened eyes. _What is going on? I have to...Never mind, I have to concentrate.._.

===///===///"Well Cloud..., don't ever forget...don't ever forget that I will wait for you, ... for ever..."

_You will wait for me forever... You waited so long, ... and I forgot it ... I forgot everything... I am so sorry Tifa. _My eyes became teary again. And I tried to find out if I could remember more...

===///===///===///"**Well Cloud..., don't ever forget... don't ever forget that I will wait for you, ... for ever... Always remember what you are for me and what I will be for you...You promised**"

_What I am for you and you will be for me? _I looked up confused. _What's that suppose to mean?_ I laid down into my bed now and tried to figure out.

_What did she mean with this comment? I ... I can't remember... _

_~Don't become crazy Cloud, you will figure it out soon enough~ _I heard her again, this time she was giggling.

_Aerith ... ?_

_~Yes Cloud, it is me. Well done so far... I think you are soon ready for the next step, aren't you?~_

_Next step? What do you mean? Do you know what she meant that day with this sentence?_

_/Yeah, we know it. And... you will figure it out, just listen to your heart.../ _a second voice popped into the discussion, it was a male voice, it had to be Zack.

_Zack? What is going on?_ _Please tell me!_

/..../

_Aerith?_

~....~

They were gone.

_Listen to my heart, huh? I will figure out what she meant by myself...maybe they are right... Both already were right a few days ago when they told me that I should go back to 'them'...thank you so much for that advice......_As the last night was short for me and I was still tired I fell into sleep again while thinking about _us_...

_________

Meanwhile...


	9. Tifa's Flashback

Well I said I won't update that soon, but I found some time to write, so here we go :-)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Tifa's Flashback**

At the time Cloud was upstairs in his room Tifa was still downstairs not sure what she should do. She concluded to send the kids also upstairs and told them to play together. Therefore she was alone now, she decided to take a seat at a table near a window in the bar to rethink about what just happened outside, not knowing she will get lost in her thoughts.

_*Hopefully I didn't overdo it this time with my reaction, seems like he was really overstrained... just like me,... but someone had to do the first step and that was definitely the best chance to do so. I don't want to wait any longer; I already waited so long...I am getting tired of being ignored. I still can't believe he forgot almost everything... he made me a promise the day he left Nibelheim back then. Since the day we met again till now he didn't even mentioned anything about it...* _She had her chin in her right hand, the right elbow on the table and was looking into the wonderful white innocent world. Her eyes became teary and she sighed quietly.

"I only want to have the old Cloud back, please...that's all I am asking for... let him remember..." she whispered softly still looking outside.

Then she lost herself in the past, she remembered – again – what he promised her the day he left Nibelheim. It was one of her most important memories – maybe even **the** most important, the memory she was bonded to.

))) Flashback start (third person view){

It was the day before the departure and she decided to talk to him, she always enjoyed the talks with him and she will definitely miss it... and him. Surely she would write him letters and she hoped that he will write her back but that was unsettled as she didn't know if her letters will reach him...

In a few minutes she would face him at the well – her favourite place - in the centre of the town Nibelheim which was just a few steps in front of her house, she was prepared and a bit nervous knowing she will see him only tomorrow again for the – for now – last time. She went downstairs to the living room and told her father that she is going to meet Cloud, he wasn't satisfied with it and grumbled quietly but he knew it would maybe be the last time so he allowed her to go with an quiet "Well...". He didn't like Cloud that much and therefore he didn't like it when Tifa was around him, but they were just kids so he always thought to himself "Never mind, they are just kids...she will find someone else to play with in the future". ((( In fact, till today, she didn't.)))

"Thanks daddy" she replied with a smile on her face and went to the entrance door immediately. She opened the door and there he was, little Cloud, sitting on the border of the well, he didn't realise her at that time. As soon as she closed the door behind her he looked up and smiled immediately.

"Hey Tifa!", he sounded very happy.

"Hey..." she answered sadly while going to him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing, everything's fine!" she lied and tried to smile.

"Ah yeah, just smile Tifa, you look better with it. I don't like it when you're sad." he told her with a grin.

"Thank you Cloud", she replied with a smile, but this time it was a true smile.

"...."

"Tell me..., why are you so happy about leaving?" she asked wondering.

"You know, I can fulfil my dream becoming a SOLDIER 1st class. I can become like him and then I will save everyone. I will bring peace to the world the time we need it. Someday _everyone_ will accept and acknowledge me, _everyone_... that is my dream." he told her still smiling.

"Like him?" still wondering.

"Sephiroth, you know him?"

"Oh...yeah, just saw some things about him here and there in the TV, not more. I wish you good luck for everything you seek for Cloud..." she told him, her voice getting quieter with every word.

"Tifa...?" He asked her and widened his eyes.

"Yeah..?"

"What's wrong with you? There is something, I know It." he asked while staring at her.

"..."

"..." still staring at her and waiting for her answer.

"...Aren't you sad to leave everything behind you? I mean, just a little bit...at least about _some_ things, you know?" she asked him sadly.

"You can't believe how sad I am Tifa. There are definitely some things I will miss..." he answered, also sad now.

"Like what?" she was wondering.

"Umm... you know, my family, my friends, the city..." he started to list some things...

"Oh..." she interrupted him, but he didn't care and continued.

"...the fantastic food my mother cooks, the people who made me laugh in this city, everyone who was nice with me... and I will also miss _you_, Tifa..." he finally finished with his list and looked at her.

"W-What?" she stared at him.

"You know, we spent a lot of time together. I cherish you, I am happy I found such a good friend...you made a lot of my days being fulfilled, you made me laugh so often. I will miss it. Thanks Tifa." he smiled at her.

"Thank you Cloud..." she replied while blushing a bit. Internal she was preparing herself for the next question she wanted to ask him.

"..." he turned his head away from Tifa and looked at his house.

"C- Cloud...?" she knew that this will be the hard part.

"Yeah...?" He asked her while turning back to her.

"You know the time we will be grown-up..." she started.

"Hm?" his eyes widened.

"...will you stay with me? I mean, I want to stay with you... I will _wait_ for that moment _for ever_ Cloud..." she was very nervous after saying this and she couldn't look into his eyes as she didn't know how he would react. Suddenly she realised someone grabbing her hand, she looked down and saw it was Clouds. She looked up at this moment and the time she saw the smile on his face she knew the answer...

"Sure!" was all he said with a smile and lightly blushed cheeks. A short and firmly answer. She couldn't help but smile.

"You know, I mean just like everyone else being together...like my..." she was interrupted.

"I know Tifa" he was still smiling. She noticed that he squeezed her hand a bit more after this answer.

"And still...?" she asked wondering with widened eyes.

"Yupp!" he answered shortly again, still happy.

"Thank you Cloud..." her eyes became teary.

"TIFA! Come home now, that's enough. I prepared dinner, so let's eat." her father interrupted this conversation. Tifa stood up and was still looking at Cloud, who didn't stop smiling.

"Guess I have to go... see you tomorrow..." she said to him with a sad voice.

"Yeah Tifa, see you tomorrow. Good night" he replied as his smile got bigger.

She couldn't help and smiled back before she went home...

_____________

The next day appeared very fast. She was standing with him now at the train station of Nibelheim, his train already arrived and he had to enter it and less than 5 minutes. They stood there, facing each other and obviously, he was smiling again. He was happy he had the chance to get a first class SOLDIER, that's at least what she thought at this time. She... of course, had teary eyes and was very sad to let him go. She will miss him, but that's no secret anymore.

"So Tifa, guess I have to go. I will be back soon, so don't look so sad" he said to her.

"When is soon?" she asked wondering.

"Umm... well... soon is the time you are in a pinch, remember? I promised you." he replied as he didn't know when 'soon' would be, so he had to say something else and he indeed found nice words...

"Yeah." she agreed smiling.

"Okay Tifa, I will go in now, the train will depart in less than 2 minutes. But... before I go and want to give you this!" he gave her a bouquet yellow flowers which she liked a lot. These flowers are still today her favourite flowers, maybe just because of this event.

"Thank you Cloud!" she answered crying softly.

"Hey, what did I tell you about smiling yesterday Tifa? Remember!" he told her grinning. She brushed the tears aside and smiled again.

"Cloud... just one more thing before you leave..." she started nervously.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked wondering.

"**Well Cloud..., don't ever forget... don't ever forget that I will wait for you, ... for ever... Always remember what you are for me and what I will be for you...You promised...**" she told him with a sad face. He widened his eyes and opened his mouth first, like he was shocked but then he was smiling again.

"I won't Tifa, I will be there for you, for ever...even if I would lose my memories, I would always try to remember you and this promise, ... someday." He replied with a smile and came close to her to hug her tightly. "...thank you..." he was whispering into her right ear and immediately went into the train afterwards. She didn't move as time went too fast for her, as soon as the doors from the train shut and the train was going to depart, she was able to control herself again. Tears were falling down her face immediately and hardly. All she could see from the train now was a small black point at the horizon...

"Why..." she asked herself devastated.

} Flashback end (((

"Ummm… Cloud…When did all our childhood dreams begin to disappear? A long time ago...we had passion and we had goals…Why is life so set in stone? It doesn't have to be like this… please remember..." she whispered softly to herself while still lost in thoughts…

Tears were dropping slowly onto the table...


	10. Tifa? I love you

Exams over, found some time to go on.. hope you like it.  
Will have time again to write some chapters ;-).. Don't know how long it will take but.. they will come -smile

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tifa...? - I love you...**

"Umm... how long did I sleep" I was mumbling with a yawn while grabbing for the alarm clock. "Oh my.., way too long! It's nearly 8:00pm!" I jumped out of the bed and stood up immediately, but calmed down really fast...

_I wonder what she is thinking... I have barely talked to her since... yeah since then. Maybe she's angry...? Well... I'll see soon..._

I went downstairs and heard them talking in the kitchen.

_Hm smells good...seems like Tifa cooked dinner; sadly I am not really hungry. Guess I will go and watch some movies. The day is almost over, so it doesn't make sense to start something big...._

Before going into the living room I made my way to the kitchen and saw all 3 of them sitting on a table eating their dinner. I saw the faces of the kids; they were smiling the time they realised me. I couldn't see Tifa's face as she was sitting there in a different angle.

"Hey there..." I said quietly.

"Cloud! There you are!" Danzel almost yelled on me with a smile. Marlene was looking at him. I grinned and nodded.

"Tifa... I am sorry that-" I started staring at her. Even if I didn't see her face, she is still the most beautiful 'thing' I've ever seen.

"It doesn't matter Cloud." I still couldn't see the expression on her face. Was she mad at me?

"Huh? Are you-"

"No, I am not." She turned her face to me and smiled. She wasn't mad, I was lucky...

"Well... anyway... sorry. I was just a-"

"It's ok Cloud. Are you hungry?" she was still smiling.

"Not really, thanks...I will just go and watch some movies; I need to ...anyway, enjoy your meal." I told her and the kids with a smirk.

"See you later." Were the last words I heard from her before heading into the living room. Once reached, I closed the door behind me and went to the TV wondering what I should watch. Normally I don't like watching movies but this wasn't a normal day... I just needed some distraction. I grabbed the Box with all of our DVDs and I picked a random one.

_Horror... and almost 4 hours long, that's good! The day will end smoothly with this one..._

I put it into the DVD Recorder and took a seat in the sofa.

It was almost 10:00pm as I heard someone was opening the door. I turned around and saw Tifa.

"Hey Cloud" she seemed to be a bit nervous or afraid of something.

"Hey..."

"Do you mind if I join you? The kids are in bed and I've got nothing to do..."

"Well... no problem. But you know, that's no movie for little girls." I was teasing her with a smirk.

"Hey!! But you are also watching it!" she replied with a grin. The both of us started to laugh. She moved closer and was going to sit down in a chair next to the TV, but before she could sit down I stopped her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her wondering.

"What?" she looked really confused.

"Why are you going to sit there?"

"Cloud, this is the second best position to watch movies. Only the sofa got a better angle, you know?"

"Okay that could be, but I still think 2 people fit into the sofa or not?! So please join me if you want." I told her with a smile.

"Really?" her eyes widened.

"Sure..." I replied with a wink and while clapping with my right hand on the free place next to me. "...but don't complain if you can't sleep later on..."

"Don't worry Cloud, I am not a Baby anymore!" she answered while poking out her tongue at me. I just smiled naughty.

She sat down next to me and leaned her cheek on my upper arm. Seems like it was comfortable for her, I also enjoyed it but I didn't tell her.

//////////

Time passed fast, the movie was over. We were still sitting in the same position... nothing happened. We even didn't talk. She was wincing at some parts of the movie but that's all. Maybe she was a bit afraid... I couldn't say. She was the first of us who was standing again.

"Guess its bed time now." She said yawning.

"Yeah, again for me...by the way did you like the movie?"

"It was... It was okay..." I just smiled to her answer and gave her a nod. She then went out of the room.

I turned off the TV after standing up and went upstairs; I wasn't tired but what I should do...I had to go to sleep again. Once fallen asleep I will sleep like a rock...

Before opening the door of my room she went out of the bathroom. I was blushing while looking at her as she was wrapped in a towel and nothing else.

"Umm..." I wanted to say something but I simply couldn't. She was breathtaking.

"I wanted to take a shower, but... I forgot something in my room." She told me smiling.

"Ahh... okay... see you tomorrow Tifa..."

"Good night Cloud...by the way, Barret is coming tomorrow to pick up Marlene. They want to go somewhere..."

"That's okay. Have a good night." I replied with a smile and went into my room. I immediately went into my bed and was trying to fall asleep while thinking.

_Oh man, she looks amazing. It was hard for me to talk to her without staring. Hopefully she didn't see that I was blushing...Wait...If she did, I don't care... I love her and I will tell her... soon..I think. There is no problem if she saw me blushing then...And good thing Barret's coming – I need a friend to talk with before my mind falls to pieces..." _A few minutes afterwards I was sleeping.

I woke up the time someone was suddenly opening my door. The person turned on the light. I was too tired to look up who it was. I would know it the time the person starts talking...

"Cloud?" It was Tifa.

"Hmmmmmmm?" I was too tired to answer properly.

"I... you were right... I can't sleep... Can I... maybe... you know... if you don't mind... one night... just... maybe... join you? I am... I have nightmares" I never heard her stuttering like that. She was searching her words.

"Hmmmmm..." I gave her as an answer. Then I fell asleep again...

A few minutes later on I woke up again and searched Tifa. She wasn't there! I went out of my bed and hurried into her room. The door was open and she was laying in her bed crying softly.

"Tifa, what's wrong? I thought you wanted to join me?" I asked her wondering, still amazingly tired.

"Uhh.. I wasn't sure what your answer should be... so I decided not to disturb you..." She replied while wiping her tears away and with a sad voice. "I can't sleep, that's all... I have nightmares..."

"Tifa...I am sorry..." I answered. I was such a fool. I didn't pay attention to her once again... I went to her bed and got slowly under the cover.

"Now...please sleep. You'll be save, no need to have nightmares Tifa." I told her caring.

"Thank you Cloud..." she replied and closed her eyes. Her body was gliding near my one; she made it comfortably for herself – I enjoyed it and put my right arm around her waist to signal her that she don't has to worry anymore. She wanted to sleep so badly.

Half an hour later I still didn't sleep. I couldn't believe that she wanted me to stay with her during the night. Though... I would do anything she's asking for. I will be there for her, it doesn't matter what she wants from me. All I need is to remember our childhood, there has to be something about it.

I was staring at her face, she was sleeping peacefully and I could hear her breathing softly. She looks so gorgeous... I couldn't repress anymore and moved my mouth to her ear.

"Tifa...?" I whispered softly.

"..." she was sleeping though.

Before taking back my head and falling asleep again I whispered 3 more words into her ear and kissed fondly her left cheek.

"I love you..."


End file.
